


I Hate It When She Does That

by coolant



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolant/pseuds/coolant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara and Commander Shepard sort out some relationship problems while storming a Cerberus lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate It When She Does That

"Now is _really_ not the time to discuss this, Liara." Shepard snapped. The asari, however, did not flinch.

"I am not trying to discuss anything. I just think it's something you should keep in-"

"Applying tactical shields." Commander Shepard interrupted as she spotted an unsuspecting Cerberus grunt with heavy weapons. She fizzled out of Liara's vision before she could finish her sentence.

"I _hate_ it when she does that!" Liara growled, grabbing her gun and ducking into cover just in time to hear the strangled shout of the grunt being ambushed.

"Heavy weapons are down. Garrus, get ready to take out any Engineers that pop up. The last thing we need right now is any goddamned _turrets_."

"You know what you are?" Liara threw a ball of biotic energy and took out a sentry who'd come to see what all the commotion was about. "You're stubborn! Stubborn as a- a- ahh…"

"Mule?" Garrus Varkarian offered from his newly settled sniper's perch.

"As a _mule_!" Liara froze another oncoming troop with stasis and popped him with her shotgun.

"You even know what a mule is, T'soni?" Quipped the Commander. She had settled into cover a bit ahead of her squad-mates, focusing her energy on finding and securing a data port so they could access the research Cerberus had going here. The physical battle she was waging seemed to grant her more confidence in the shouting match she was simultaneously engaged in.

"Yes, I do! I am not an idiot, Shepard."

Garrus tried very hard not to laugh at his Commander and her asari counterpart. It wasn't a time for humor (not that this had ever stopped Garrus from cracking wise before). They were infiltrating an important Cerberus lab and they should be focused on the matter at hand, and on not getting destroyed by Cerberus mechs.

“A _mule_ is the offspring of a male donkey and a female horse, commonly used in the human idiom to describe someone who is _too stubborn for their own good_.”

“You _definitely_ just looked that up on the extranet.”

The lovers' spat had begun on the shuttle in. Liara found out that Shepard had heard from Kaidan Alenko, their fallen comrade who had recently recovered from the injuries he sustained on Mars. Liara encouraged her to go visit him and make nice; things had been rocky between Shepard and the Major ever since the mission to take down the Collectors. But the idea of confrontation with and old friend made Shepard uncomfortable, so she resisted the subject. Which, in turn, annoyed Liara.

"You two better keep it down or the whole base will know we're here." Garrus shifted in his perch. "And then, well, we're screwed."

"If we don't get our asses moving, we're screwed no matter what." Commander Shepard agreed, waving her arm forward "Looks like we've got a break between waves. Come on, let's move."

The squad rushed forward, Liara still scowling. She glared daggers at the Commander’s back. They hurried down a corridor and reached a small courtyard. On the other side was an office. EDI, who was scanning the perimeter from the Normandy, confirmed that the data they needed could be accessed there.

“Alright, we’re almost done. Liara, Garrus and I’ll cover you while you go ahead and get the data. Then we can get the hell out of here before too many reinforcements show up-“

“I am just so _sick_ of it, Shepard.” Liara continued her rant as if she had never been interrupted. Garrus didn’t remember the last time he’d seen T’Soni lose her cool like this. He wondered if perhaps his being there had something to do with it- that if it had been any other third squad member, they wouldn’t be comfortable enough to air their dirty laundry in the middle of battle. Garrus decided to take it as a compliment that neither woman felt the need to put on airs with him. It was either think like that, or assume that they were ignoring him completely.

 “I’m tired of dealing with the deflection, with you brushing off my attempts to help you like it they’re nothing more than an annoyance!”

“Liara…” Shepard’s voice was warning, entering the ‘this-is-getting-too-personal-for-the-battlefield’ tone. “That’s not-“ But Shepard was interrupted by the distressing sounds of heavy machinery approaching their position.

“Now you’ve done it, ladies. We’ve got an Atlas on our hands.” Garrus sighed and set to work attempting to shatter the cockpit with an expertly aimed disruptor shot.

“I am just looking out for you, Shepard!” Liara was really on a roll. She seemed to have gained so much emotional momentum that not even the big, missile-launching mech could knock her off her soapbox. “All I’ve ever done is try to help you, and you repay me with a handful of emotionally immature- ARGH!” The asari ducked as she almost got caught in the Atlas’ line of fire.

“That’s IT!” Liara stood up, dropping her gun, and let out an enormous biotic burst aimed directly at the cockpit. With a shout, she shattered the glass, creating a plume of biotic blue energy and little yellow shards. Turning on a heel she picked up her gun and wipped out her omnitool, extracting the necessary data from the nearby desk. Then she stomped off, saying something about going to the landing zone and that she and Shepard would be having a long talk back on the Normandy.

Garrus looked over at his Commander, half expecting her to be frowning or rolling her eyes at Liara’s outrageous behavior. But instead, she was grinning, chuckling at the cloud of blue smoke and the mech that was clunking to the ground.

“I _love_ it when she does that.”


End file.
